kirby_star_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Lampooning Song of Kihon wa Maru (song)
Kirby's lampooning song: "Kihon wa Maru" (きほんはまる, First draw a circle) was based on the original song by Shancii who also sang the ending theme "Kihon wa Maru", or the intro theme, "Kirby ★ March." The song that also was very catchy, if Kirby sings this song with his "poyo accent", Kirby can also lampoon the lyrics of the song Video Lyrics Kirby I've started singing! Come on, hear me singing! I've got started singing! People, I am singing! I'm singing while flying so high Floating so much in the sky! Here I am singing out loud, so real I'm kinda singing so cute, it's a deal! Singin' to the monsters while I'm enjoying! Hear my tummy growling! growls I'm so starving!! Kirby is always hungry! I am still singing! Oh yeah. I'm still singing! Come on. I am singing! People, you hear me singing! I am singing out loud because I'm wiggling my little bottom Come on, everybody. Don't be a fool I am keeping it so cool Come on everyone. Just sing along As I finish up my song. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby's gonna give you a kiss! Spanish version ¡Ya empecé a cantar! ¡Vamos, escúchame cantar! ¡Empecé a cantar! ¡Gente, estoy cantando! Estoy cantando mientras vuela tan alto ¡Flotando tanto en el cielo! Aquí estoy cantando en voz alta, tan real Estoy cantando tan lindo, ¡es un trato! ¡Cantando a los monstruos mientras estoy disfrutando! ¡Escucha mi panza gruñir! Estoy tan hambriento !! ¡Kirby siempre tiene hambre! Todavia estoy cantando! Oh si. Todavía estoy cantando! Venga. ¡Estoy cantando! ¡Gente, me oyen cantar! Estoy cantando en voz alta porque Meneo mi pequeño trasero Vamos todos. No seas tonto Lo estoy manteniendo tan genial Vengan todos. Solo canta Cuando termino mi canción. Poyo, whoo hoo! ¡Kirby te dará un beso! French version J'ai commencé à chanter! Allez, entends-moi chanter! J'ai commencé à chanter! Les gens, je chante! Je chante en volant si haut Flottant tellement dans le ciel! Ici je chante fort, tellement réel Je chante tellement mignon, c'est une affaire! Singin 'aux monstres pendant que je profite! Entends mon ventre grogner! Je suis tellement affamé !! Kirby a toujours faim! Je chante encore! Oh oui. Je chante encore! Allons. Je chante! Les gens, vous m'entendez chanter! Je chante fort parce que Je remue mon petit cul Allez tout le monde. Ne sois pas fou Je le garde si cool Venez tout le monde. Chante juste Comme je termine ma chanson. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby va t'embrasser! Italian version Ho iniziato a cantare! Dai, ascoltami cantare! Ho iniziato a cantare! Gente, sto cantando! Sto cantando mentre vola così in alto Galleggia così tanto nel cielo! Qui sto cantando ad alta voce, così reale Sto cantando in un modo così carino, è un affare! Cantando ai mostri mentre mi sto divertendo! Ascolta la mia pancia ringhiare! Sono così affamato !! Kirby ha sempre fame! Sto ancora cantando! O si. Sto ancora cantando! Dai. Sto cantando! Gente, mi senti cantare! Sto cantando ad alta voce perché Sto agitando il mio piccolo fondo Dai, tutti quanti. Non essere sciocco Lo sto mantenendo così freddo Dai a tutti. Canta e basta Mentre finisco la mia canzone. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby ti darà un bacio! Japanese version 私は歌い始めました！ さあ、私が歌うのを聞きなさい！ 私は歌い始めました！ 人々、私は歌っています！ 私はとても高い飛行中に歌っています 空にそんなに浮かんで！ ここで私は大声で歌っているので、本当の 私はちょっととてもかわいい歌っている、それは取り引きだ！ 楽しんでいる間にモンスターに歌いましょう！ 私のおなかがうなるように聞こえます！ 私はとても飢えています！ 星のカービィはいつもお腹がすいています！ 私はまだ歌っています！ そうそう。 私はまだ歌っています！ いい加減にして。 私は歌っている！ 人々、あなたは私が歌っているのが聞こえます！ 大声で歌っているのは 私は私の小さな底をくねらせています さあみんな。 ばかにならないで 私はそれをとても涼しく保っています みんなに来てください。 ただ一緒に歌う 曲が完成したら Poyo、whoo hoo！ Kirbyのキスをするつもりだ！ Korean version 나는 노래를 시작했다! 어서, 내가 노래하는 걸 들어 봐! 나는 노래를 시작했다! 사람들, 나는 노래하고있다! 너무 높이 날아가고있어 하늘에 떠 다니는 것! 여기서 큰소리로 노래하고있어 나는 노래가 너무 귀여워요, 거래입니다! 내가 즐기면서 괴물에게 노래 해! 배가 으르렁 거리는 소리를 들어보세요! 배고파요 !! 커비는 항상 배가 고파요! 나는 아직도 노래하고있다! 오 예. 나는 아직도 노래하고있다! 어서 나는 노래하고있다! 사람들, 당신은 내가 노래하는 것을 듣는다! 나는 큰 소리로 노래를 부르고 있기 때문에 내 작은 바닥을 흔들고있어 다들 어서 바보가되지 마 나는 너무 시원하게 유지 다들와 그냥 노래 해 노래를 끝내면서 포요, 후후! 커비가 키스 해줄거야! Polish version Zacząłem śpiewać! Chodź, usłysz mnie śpiewającego! Zacząłem śpiewać! Ludzie, śpiewam! Śpiewam tak wysoko Unosi się tak bardzo na niebie! Tutaj śpiewam głośno, tak prawdziwie W pewnym sensie śpiewam tak słodko, to umowa! Śpiewam do potworów, a ja się cieszę! Usłysz mój warczący brzuch! Jestem taki głodny !! Kirby jest zawsze głodny! Nadal śpiewam! O tak. Nadal śpiewam! Daj spokój. Śpiewam! Ludzie, słyszycie jak śpiewam! Śpiewam głośno, ponieważ Poruszam moim małym tyłkiem Chodźcie wszyscy. Nie bądź głupcem Zachowuję to tak fajnie Chodźcie wszyscy. Po prostu śpiewaj Kiedy kończę moją piosenkę. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby da ci buziaka! German version Ich habe angefangen zu singen! Komm schon, hör mich singen! Ich habe angefangen zu singen! Leute, ich singe! Ich singe, während ich so hoch fliege So viel im Himmel schweben! Hier singe ich laut, so echt Ich singe ein bisschen so süß, es ist ein Deal! Sing den Monstern zu, während ich es genieße! Höre meinen Bauch knurren! Ich bin so hungrig !! Kirby hat immer Hunger! Ich singe immer noch! Oh ja. Ich singe immer noch! Komm schon. Ich singe! Leute, du hörst mich singen! Ich singe laut, weil Ich wackle mit meinem kleinen Hintern Kommt schon. Sei kein Dummkopf Ich halte es so cool Auf geht's. Einfach mitsingen Als ich mein Lied beendet habe. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby gibt dir einen Kuss! Finnish version Olen alkanut laulaa! Tule, kuule minut laulamaan! Olen alkanut laulaa! Ihmiset, minä laulan! Laulan lentäessään niin korkealla Kelluu niin paljon taivaalla! Täällä laulan ääneen, niin todellinen Olen laulaa niin söpö, se on paljon! Laula hirviöille samalla kun nautin! Kuule vatsani muriseva! Olen niin nälkää !! Kirby on aina nälkäinen! Minä laulan edelleen! Todellakin. Laulan edelleen! Älä viitsi. Minä laulan! Ihmiset, kuulet minut laulavan! Laulan ääneen, koska Heilutan pikku pohjaani Tulkaa kaikki. Älä ole typerys Pidän sitä niin viileänä Tule kaikki. Laula vain Kun viimeistan kappaleeni. Poyo, hei hoo! Kirby antaa sinulle suukon! Sweldish version Jag har börjat sjunga! Kom igen, hör mig sjunga! Jag har börjat sjunga! Människor, jag sjunger! Jag sjunger medan jag flyger så högt Flyter så mycket på himlen! Här sjunger jag högt, så riktigt Jag sjunger så söt, det är en affär! Sjunger till monster medan jag njuter! Hör min mage brumma! Jag svälter så !! Kirby är alltid hungrig! Jag sjunger fortfarande! Åh ja. Jag sjunger fortfarande! Kom igen. Jag sjunger! Människor, ni hör mig sjunga! Jag sjunger högt för Jag vinkar min lilla botten Kom igen allihopa. Var inte en dåre Jag håller det så coolt Kom igen alla. Bara sjunga med När jag avslutar min låt. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby ska ge dig en kyss! Greek version Έχω αρχίσει να τραγουδάω! Ακούστε με τραγουδώντας! Έχω αρχίσει να τραγουδάω! Άνθρωποι, τραγουδώ! Τραγίζω ενώ πετάω τόσο ψηλά Φτάνει τόσο πολύ στον ουρανό! Εδώ τραγουδώ δυνατά, τόσο αληθινά Είμαι κάπως τραγουδώντας τόσο χαριτωμένο, είναι μια συμφωνία! Τραγουδήστε στα τέρατα ενώ απολαμβάνω! Ακούστε την κοιλιά μου γκρίνια! Είμαι τόσο πεινασμένος !! Ο Κίρμπι είναι πάντα πεινασμένος! Ακόμα τραγουδώ! Ω! ναι. Ακόμα τραγουδώ! Ελα. Τραγουδώ! Άνθρωποι, με ακούτε να τραγουδώ! Τραγουδάω δυνατά γιατί Κοιτάω το μικρό μου κατώτατο σημείο Ελάτε όλοι. Μην είσαι ανόητος Το διατηρώ τόσο δροσερό Ελάτε όλοι. Απλά τραγουδήστε Καθώς τελειώσω το τραγούδι μου. Πάιο, ποιος τρύπα! Ο Κέρμπι θα σας δώσει ένα φιλί! Protuguese version Eu comecei a cantar! Venha, me ouça cantando! Eu comecei a cantar! Pessoas, eu estou cantando! Eu estou cantando enquanto voava tão alto Flutuando tanto no céu! Aqui estou cantando alto, tão real Eu estou cantando tão fofo, é um negócio! Cantando para os monstros enquanto eu estou curtindo! Ouça minha barriga roncando! Estou tão faminta !! Kirby está sempre com fome! Eu ainda estou cantando! Oh sim. Eu ainda estou cantando! Vamos. Eu estou cantando! Pessoas, você me ouve cantando! Eu estou cantando em voz alta porque Eu estou mexendo meu pequeno traseiro Venham todos. Não seja tolo Eu estou mantendo isso tão legal Venham todos. Apenas cante junto Quando termino minha música. Poyo, whoo hoo! Kirby vai te dar um beijo! Trivia * Just like in the episode Abusement Park, Kirby gets the Mike ability and sings this song with a little "poyo accent" at the part of King Dedede's "karaoke contest". During his attempt to do so, a sad-sounding musical horn effect can be heard. Kirby's vocals were retained and separated from the overlapping Japanese cast in the Dub but with a different song as the background tune and the English cast participating in it for their lines. * Instead of singing the song in his "poyo accent", Kirby can lampoon the lyrics and he'll say "Hear my tummy growling!", "Kirby is always hungry", "I'm wiggling my little bottom", "Poyo, whoo hoo!", and "Kirby's gonna give you a kiss!" * If Kirby says "Hear my tummy growling", he means that her tummy is growling and he says "I'm so starving!! Kirby is always hungry!" Category:Songs